battlefrontfandomcom-20200222-history
Extraction
Extraction is a 16 player game mode in DICE's Star Wars Battlefront and Star Wars Battlefront II that involves a Rebel team attempting to extract a precious shipment while Imperial forces try to stop them. In Battlefront II, Extraction was added as its own game mode as part of The Han Solo Season, but it was eventually merged with Strike in the Cooperation Update. ''Star Wars Battlefront'' Overview The Rebels must escort the shipment through three checkpoints, labeled A, B, and C, before time runs out. The match timer starts with five minutes, with additional time being added after reaching a checkpoint. The Imperials must try to prevent the shipment from reaching the final checkpoint, Checkpoint C. At the start of the match, the shipment tram is deactivated. If the Rebels activate the tram (done so by interacting with one of the tram buttons), the shipment begins moving. If the Imperials deactivate the tram (done in a similar way), the shipment stops moving until the Rebels can reactivate the tram. If time runs out while the shipment is still moving, the game runs into overtime until the shipment reaches another checkpoint or the tram is stopped by the Empire. The shipment has a squad shield which can be activated or deactivated by either team. If the shipment is stopped on a slope, it will slowly slide down it. The shipment will also destroy all turrets and shields in its path. The ability to play as heroes is rewarded after passing through certain checkpoints. For the Rebels, a hero pick-up spawns at the beginning of the match and after passing through Checkpoint A and B. For the Empire, a hero pick-up spawns after the Rebels pass through Checkpoints B and C. Two heroes from each side can be on the field at once, a total of four heroes potentially on the field. The Imperials receive a bonus score at the end of the match if they stop the shipment before the last checkpoint. The earlier the checkpoint, the higher the bonus score. If the Rebels reach Checkpoint C, a cutscene plays with a Rebel transport taking off. Extraction was added as part of the Outer Rim Update and can be played by those who own the Outer Rim expansion pack, but cannot be played outside of the expansion. An offline version of this game mode incorporated into the training mission was also planned but was cancelled at one point in development for unknown reasons. Dataminers found an incomplete offline extraction. Maps Extraction can be played on the following maps: *Jabba's Palace *Palace Garage *SoroSuub Pipelines *SoroSuub Refinery Updates Gallery Carl-palacios-swbf-carlpalacios-32.jpg|The mysterious shipment as it appears in Star Wars Battlefront ''Star Wars Battlefront II'' Overview Extraction in Star Wars Battlefront II was added as its own game mode as part of the second Han Solo Season Update, but it was eventually merged with the game mode Strike in the Cooperation Update. The Rebels must escort a shipment through three checkpoints within a certain amount of time, starting with five minutes, eventually reaching the final extraction point, while the Galactic Empire must try and stop them. It is very similar to the Extraction mode featured in the previous game, though it does not feature heroes. Each time the shipment reaches a checkpoint, the clock resets to five minutes, which is unlike the previous game where doing so would add five minutes to the remaining time. This caps each game of Extraction to 15 minutes. In addition, movement of the shipment is no longer based on interacting with the shipment, but instead players' proximity to it. To begin movement of the shipment, the Rebel team must stand next to it without Imperial soldiers in close proximity. In order to stop the shipment, the Imperials must eliminate every Rebel standing by it. If Rebels and Imperials are fighting around the shipment, it is considered contested and remains in place. If the shipment is contested when time runs out, the game goes into overtime and remains so until the Empire is in complete control of the shipment or the Rebels are able to repel the Imperials long enough to reach another checkpoint. Although heroes are no longer present, special units are available to use with Battle Points that provide some extra firepower. Extraction was merged with the game mode Strike in the Cooperation Update, combining the map playlists of both modes into the one Strike mode. Maps Extraction can be played on the following maps: *Coaxium Mine *Jabba's Palace Updates Category:Star Wars Battlefront II (DICE) Category:Game Modes in Star Wars Battlefront II (DICE) Category:Han Solo Season Update 2 Category:Star Wars Battlefront (DICE) Category:Game Modes in Star Wars Battlefront (DICE) Category:Outer Rim Update